


Cars: The Shining Adventure

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies), The Shining (1980)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: The cars are headed for Colorado to help the Torrances, Jack, Wendy, and Danny look after the Overlook Hotel. But just a month after the Torrances and Cars arrival, creepy stuff starts to happen.





	Cars: The Shining Adventure

It was a pleasant day in Radiator Springs and a bunch of cars were gathered at Flo's V8 cafe to wait for Siddeley, the spy jet to pick them up so they could go to Colorado to help out the Torrents with looking after the Overlook Hotel for the winter. The cars going were every WGP racer, all four tuners, Snot Rod had to go, much to his objection but Boost had insisted that he tag along. Cruz Swervez and some of her Next Gen friends were going as well. They included Danny Swervez, Ryan 'Inside' Laney, Bubba Wheelhouse Jr., Flip Dover, Barry DePedal, Steve "Slick" LaPage, J.D. McPillar, H.J. Hollis, Chris Roamin', Conrad Camber, Rich Mixon, Richie Gunzit, Cam Spinner, and Chase Racelott. CHROME spies Holley Shiftwell, Finn McMissile, Leland Turbo, and Rod 'Torque' Redline were also headed to Colorado. 

"Well chaps, this is it, time to go to Colorado for the entire winter" Finn said. The cars around him smiled. Boost turned to his friends. He saw Wingo and DJ laughing but when Boost's eyes landed on Snot Rod, he became concerned. 

"Hey Roddy, what's wrong?" Boost asked and Snot Rod looked at him. 

"Boost, I don't wanna go!" Snot Rod said.

"Why not? It's in the mountains and if you spend enough time out there, who knows, it could clear up your allergies?" Boost said.

"Well, it's just, what if I become psychotic and try to hunt you, DJ, and Wingo down and kill you with an axe like Jace Torrent did in the movie 'The Driving'?" Boost could tell that his friend was scared.

"Hey, think of it this way Snot Rod, you're the most sane out of all of us tuners and I'm the craziest out of the gang so it's more likely for me to go completely psychotic and hunt you down than the other way around" Boost said which made Snot Rod laugh. He had to admit, Boost had a good sense of humor.

"And, you'll have me" a voice said and Boost turned around and saw his girlfriend, a metallic silver 1994 Mitsubishi Eclipse with a double decker spoiler and three boost tanks on her trunk whose name was Lyra Johansson but for some reason, she liked the name Tyrelia better. A bright blue Scion xB named Azul who looked like DJ was going on the trip as well as a Nissan Silvia s15 who looked similar to Wingo. Her name was Tiffany. Cruz Swervez was married to Danny Swervez. They had been married for two years and now, they had two children. Two girls. One was a Sports Coupe like her mother and her name was Justina. Her little sister, an SB-4 like her father was named Christina but the townsfolk called her Christy. Both Justina and Christina were going to the Overlook Hotel with all the other cars who were going. Justina was 10 years old while her sister, Christy was 8 years old, a two year difference. 

"You girls ready?" Danny asked his family. Justina and Christina looked at their father with those big adorable expressions that took everyone's hearts.

"Yes daddy, we are" Justina said and Danny smiled. Chris rolled up to the Hispanic racer. 

"You ready to go?" Chris asked and Danny nodded. 

"We are also Uncle Chris!" Christy said and hugged her uncle. Chris looked at Danny and smiled, knowing very well that he was Christy's favorite uncle.

"Hey, how 'bout some love for Uncle Conrad?" Conrad asked as he and Richie Gunzit rolled over. Justina sped in, giving her uncles a hug.

"What did you do to deserve such lovable girls?" Richie asked. Danny smiled. Just then, they heard the sound of turbines in the sky. Snot Rod gulped. This was it. Siddeley landed gently on the pavement and his doors opened up as Finn, Holley, Rod, and Leland appeared.

"Well, let's go chaps!" Leland called. Justina and Christina sped forward, Christy pulling Chris in her little tire and Justina pulling Conrad and Richie into the plane. The rest of the cars boarded. Justina pleaded for Richie to park with them but to her dismay, her favorite uncle declined, she did however get to sit next to her Uncle Mater and Aunt Holley. Christina enjoyed the flight as well. 


End file.
